Øиℓу fℓαω
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ...::"De igual modo, un gato travieso necesitaba algo más para entretenerse y mantener su status personal y, en su lista, el único e irónico defecto que no debía poder permitir era el de la monótona perfección."::...


**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug** no **me pertenece, la increíble portada tampoco y la canción culpable de ésto es, ni más ni menos, que la de** **The Neighbourhood. _¡Todo sigue sin fines de lucro~!_**

 ** _Hey!_ Sólo... iniciaba una especie de nueva misión que busca aportar un poco más de variedad al fandom, _nada importante, así que pueden seguir ignorándolo sin problema_ (?).**

 **»** **Aclaración &Advertencia:** **Semi!AU que, sencillamente, se basa en ubicar a los chicos con 17 años y sin conocer nada sobre los Kwami/Miraculous/Akumas, aunque permanezcan los hints al canon; leves alusiones a trastornos (?) y nada más, supongo... además del OoC necesario para llevar adelante la tosca & breve trama de la situación.**

 **Y sin nada más con que retrasarlos (si aún hay algún interesado)... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **O** nly **f** law **.**

* * *

« _ **Y** ou're a doll, you are flawless_.»

* * *

 **C** uando una cadena se rompe, se dice que lo hace a partir del eslabón más débil, _no del más perfecto que pudiese tener el conjunto_ ; Adrien siempre había tenido ese pensamiento inculcado por su padre mientras que, con el tiempo que llevaba de conocer a su novia, había comprobado que ella no compartía la idea por creer con todo el corazón en el valor del trabajo en equipo y en el de sus amigos.

Desde el momento en el cruzó miradas durante la cita a ciegas en la que acompañó a su mejor amigo —inicialmente— como forma de apoyo, supo que no sería fácil estar con una chica _así_ , por lo que se limitaba a observarla hablar por teléfono, tratando de abstenerse de decir algo.

—Marinette, cálmate —sentenció Alya al alejarse un poco del escándalo en el que se encontraba, tratando de comprender una mínima parte de lo que su amiga trataba de explicarle por teléfono—. No entiendo nada cuando te pones así. ¿Puedes respirar hondo y explicarme cuál es tu nueva emergencia?

Escuchó un sollozo y asumió que la de cabello azulado hacía su mejor esfuerzo por acotar la orden rápido.

—Yo… _Adrien…_ —Los balbuceos seguían, exasperándola cuando debieron preocuparle; con el tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, no era la primera vez que su mejor amiga la llamaba en ese estado (o uno peor) por una nimiedad, sin importar el momento—. _Creo que no podremos acompañarles esta noche, lo siento._

— ¿Lo sientes? —Repitió, incrédula antes de que la emoción pasara por la indignación; sin embargo, el enojo no fue con la misma Marinette—. Sé sincera: ¿qué hizo Adrien para que _tú_ te niegues al concierto de Jagged Stone a última hora? _¿Tienes idea de lo que tuvo que pasar Nino para conseguir esas entradas y esos pases especiales?_

Del otro lado de la línea, la de coletas se mordió el labio, tratando de pensar alguna excusa lo bastante lógica para que Alya no la descubriese… _de inmediato_ ; si eso llegaba a pasar, no sentía que fuese capaz de soportar _todo_ lo que aquella blogger tuviese por decirle porque, entre más verdad tuviesen sus palabras, dolerían más.

Sí, habían discutido sobre el exceso de amabilidad que solía tener con Nathanaël —el cliente frecuente de la panadería de sus padres _— cuando comenzaron hablando del exceso de confianza y cariño que Chloé tenía_ —más que a menudo— _al tratarle cada vez que coincidían_ , ignorando el hecho de que esa rubia era lo más cercano a una hermana fastidiosa que el chico tenía, _pero algo así no era algo fuera de lo normal…_ al menos, dentro de las últimas que llevaban viviendo juntos, por lo que no valía la pena mencionarlo.

Quizás habían dado un paso _muy_ grande en _muy_ poco tiempo por imitar el espontáneo de Alya y Nino o, tal vez, _había algo que uno de los dos había pasado por alto…_

—N-No hizo nada —respondió cuando se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para ello, ignorando el temblar de sus rodillas como lo hacía con los demás signos de ansiedad—, ¡lo juro! Es sólo que…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? —demandó saber, seria, y hasta Adrien sintió un escalofrío al distinguir su voz.

Otra vez, Marinette volvió a sentirse culpable, y lo peor es que tampoco sabía el por qué, ya que el tono de reprimenda autoritaria que usaba Alya no era suficiente para provocarle ese malestar.

Por el rabillo del ojo, se aseguró de notar como su novio seguía sentado en el otro extremo de la cama desde que había tomado el teléfono para dar el aviso. No estaba enfadado por el pleito (ni nada por el estilo), aunque mantenía tanto el resentimiento como los brazos cruzados y la mirada aparte, puesta en algún punto más allá del ventanal que tenía al lado.

—Creo que terminamos —soltó, al fin, con un tono rebosante de honestidad cuando la pesadez en su pecho se fue disipando, convenciéndose de que eso sería lo más indicado para no preocupar a su mejor amiga.

No obstante, Adrien percibió muy bien las intenciones, añadiendo el «porque eres demasiado perfecta» que Marinette evitó mencionar, _por estar él presente, por no querer sonar pedante, por no querer escucharlo salir de su propia voz y confirmar lo sucedido…_

Y no se arrepentía de habérselo hecho saber antes de que las cosas volviesen a pasar a mayores _por evitar lastimarla_ : todo el mundo la amaba, incluido Nino (su mejor amigo y el actual novio de la mejor amiga de Marinette, Alya) y exceptuando a Chloé (por el innato sentido de competitividad que ella imponía sobre las demás, aún si insistiese en decir que era por considerarlas inferiores) _y ella se hacía amar por todo el mundo con sus buenas intenciones, su dulzura, su encantadora torpeza…_ entre más cosas que todo el mundo encontraba atractivas, de algún modo u otro.

Rebufó un poco, tratando de disimular los pensamientos que le asaltaban una y otra vez. Siendo modelo desde que tenía memoria, sabía demasiado bien cómo distinguir el « _amor real_ » a uno más « _con interés_ » gracias a múltiples vivencias, y no cabía duda que el de ella era real… y demasiado puro como para querer arriesgarse a destrozar alguno de esos tantos sueños que ella misma le hizo saber que todavía conservaba, no importaba el pasar de los años.

Cada palabra que Marinette decía sobre la pelea provocaba que su cabeza repitiese la acalorada discusión casi de modo cinematográfico, esa mima que terminó con ella explotando en lágrimas cuando él repasaba mentalmente que, en teoría, todo lo que le hizo saber no era más que la verdad… al mismo tiempo que se sentía como el perdedor que le había abierto los ojos a su afortunada —ahora— exnovia.

 _Le había hecho un favor que, desde el principio, debió hacerle notar._

Marinette se había recompuesto más rápido de lo que creyó, _o eso quería hacerle pensar ella_ ; era perfecta aunque ni siquiera se lo propusiese y le daba la sensación de que, si de repente se girara hacia él y le confesara que había anticipado que algo así sucedería, terminaría cediendo ante su persona sin pensárselo dos veces.

—… Por eso sólo queremos evitar que se sientan incómodos —seguía hablando, mucho más tranquila que al comienzo, y eso último fue lo que le llamó la atención al Agreste tras logra salir de su propia tormenta interior—, nada de qué preocuparse, Alya…

— _¿Pero…?_

—Si no les molesta que Adrien vaya, puedo avisarle… y darle mi boleto a la chica que vive al lado de nosotros mientras aún estamos a tiempo —agregó luego de haber reído inicialmente, forzando una sonrisa cuando volteó a verle, buscando la aprobación que consiguió al instante, porque en su mente la sonrisa de Lila, la vecina, apareció de forma fugaz, negándole cualquier pretexto—, dijo que es actriz y, de todas maneras, sabes que es mejor que dárselo a Chloé para que los acompañe un rato.

Se sobresaltó ante la mención de la última chica.

Sinceramente, con la italiana en mente, el escuchar mencionarla casi al instante le tomó desprevenido. Después de todo, el amor que recibía de esa rubia terminó derivando en algo fraternal, de forma similar a lo que podría haber ocurrido con Marinette de haber llegado a esa misma fase destructiva de error tras error _por miedo a decepcionarla_ , tal y como había ocurrido con la primera _en más ocasiones de las que podía contar o que quisiese admitir de buena gana_ ; en cambio, el caso de Lila era muy diferente a lo de las anteriores; se trataba de una provocadora maestra del engaño, experimentada, astuta y que le dejó saber que lo había fijado como blanco desde que se mudaron, con todo el descaro del mundo y a la primera oportunidad que lo vio moderadamente lejos de su chica.

Pocas conversaciones más tarde era fácil deducir lo Incorrecta e imperfecta que era esa supuesta actriz, _con su orgullo, su falta de paciencia y la destacable mitomanía crónica que él quería encargarse de curar…_

No, _ni el más desalmado podría ser tan cruel para engañar a alguien tan inocente como Marinette_ , y no sólo por las diversas amenazas con las que Alya solía —no— bromear por si él le hacía algo _malo_ a ella, del mismo modo que haría una confiada hermana mayor.

De igual modo, un gato travieso necesitaba algo más para entretenerse y mantener su status personal y, en su lista, el único _e irónico_ defecto que no debía poder permitir era el de la monótona perfección… aún si quisiese seguir las ordenanzas de Gabriel Agreste con tal de conseguir _un poco_ de su aprobación; su verdadera naturaleza era relajada y juguetona, nada aceptable para él o para Marinette, aún si fingía que esas muestras de inmadurez no la molestaban en absoluto para no crear conflictos que afectasen su relación a futuro.

Lila Rossi era suficiente _aún si no fuese tan fiable o duradero_ , y ni su mejor amigo podría hacerle cambiar de parecer, en parte, porque se había enamorado de Alya de un modo similar que él de esa italiana: después de hablar varias veces y que ella tomase apropiadamente las riendas en el juego.

— ¿Adrien? ¿Me estás escuchando? —Escuchó que Marinette volvía a llamarle cuando su mano apretó el pomo de la puerta antes de girarle—. ¿V-Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó, temerosa por conocer la respuesta, y lo resaltaba al abrazarse al teléfono.

— ¿No dijiste que invitara a Lila al concierto?

— ¿A Lila no le gustaba XY?

—Esa era Chloé —apuntó bajo el umbral de la puerta, sonriendo de medio lado cuando quiso asegurar algo más al respecto— y… no te preocupes; mientras a mí me guste Jagged Stone, a Lila también le gustará.

No hubo nada más.

 _«Se había enamorado…»_ Eso era todo con lo que podía defenderse, tanto interior como exteriormente, sin importarle si se trataba de una confesión o una mentira más.

No debía haber nada más defectuoso al tratarse del amor… y, en cierta medida, no debía de sentirse tan liberador como percibía al llamar a la puerta de la morena que vivía al lado, esperando que dejase la noche libre para él.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto~!**_ **Marinette es perfecta, ¿no :'3?** **Y, bueh... entre tanto Adrinette —y sus derivados— & todo el 'odio' hacia Lila & Chloé, quería escribir un poco sobre una antes de hacerlo con la otra ( _aunque ya será el eventual turno de Nathanaël_ , que es uno de mis favoritos también, _y es al que mejor le va entre todos ellos xD_ , por lo que quizás espere un poco más (?) porque... sí x'3, sólo eso~.**

 **Ojalá haya se haya entendido uvu, que las múltiples repeticiones del 'perfecta' no cansaran y que, de ser posible, entretuviese o gustase un poco al final~... _porque, si alguien tiene la culpa de haber terminado convencida de subirlo, es una linda lobita que adoro y que sabe que estoy hablando de ella ahora mismo_ 7v7(8).**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! _¡Grazie siempre por leer~!_**


End file.
